1. Field
The following description relates to battery management methods and apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there has been an increasing use of devices equipped with batteries. Such batteries may be applied to mobility-based devices, for example, a smartphone, a laptop computer, and an electric vehicle. As the power consumption of the aforementioned devices increase, the capacity of the respective batteries used in such devices may also increase.
However, the increasing capacities of the batteries may lead to greater or more critical damage, such as in case of battery explosion, and thus there may be greater apprehension about the risks surrounding the increased capacity batteries. For example, in terms of a device being in close contact with an ear of a user such as the smartphone, even with a small explosion or failure the user may be seriously injured. Likewise, in terms of an electric vehicle, such battery explosions or failures while the vehicle is being operated may cause serious damage to the driver, the vehicle, and other properties, and which may also lead to depreciation in brand image of the relevant company.